The present invention relates generally to processes for generating documents, and more specifically the present invention is directed to electrostatographic processes for generating documents suitable for magnetic image character recognition, which processes involve the use of certain magnetic toner compositions. In one important embodiment of the present invention, personal checks can be prepared and printed in a very simple and economical manner by conventional xerography with certain magnetic dry toner compositions. In a further aspect of the present invention, the entire personal check document can be printed with known duplicator devices, including those containing lasers therein such as the commercially available Xerox Corporation 9700.RTM. printing machine.
.Iadd.The formation and development of images on the surface of photoconductive materials by electrostatic means is well known. The basic xerographic process, as taught by C. F. Carlson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691, involves placing a uniform electrostatic charge on a photoconductive insulating layer, exposing the layer to a light and shadow image to dissipate the charge on the areas of the layer exposed to the light and developing the resulting latent electrostatic image by depositing on the image a finely - divided electroscopic material referred to in the art as "toner". The toner will normally be attracted to those areas of the layer which retain a charge, thereby forming a toner image corresponding to the latent electrostatic image. This powder image may then be transferred to a support surface such as paper. The transferred image may subsequently be permanently affixed to the support surface as by heat. Instead of latent image formation by uniformly charging the photoconductive layer and then exposing the layer to a light and shadow image, one may form the latent image by directly charging the layer in image configuration. Thereafter, the powder image may be fixed to the photoconductive layer is elimination of the powder image transfer step is desired. Other suitable fixing means such as solvent or overcoating treatment may be substituted for the foregoing heat fixing step. .Iaddend.
Magnetic ink printing methods with inks containing magnetic particles are known. For example, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,160 that various magnetic inks have been used in printing digits, characters, or artistic designs, on checks or bank notes. The magnetic ink used for these processes consists of acicular magnetic particles, such as magnetite in a fluid medium, and a magnetic coating of ferric oxide, chromium dioxide, or similar materials dispersed in a vehicle comprising binders, and plasticizers, according to the disclosure of the '160 patent. It is further disclosed in this patent that there is provided a method of printing on a surface with an ink including acicular magnetic particles in order that the authenticity of the printing can be verified, wherein a pattern is formed on a carrier with the ink in the wet state, and wherein the particles are subjected to a magnetic aligning process while the ink is on the carrier. Subsequently, the wet ink is transferred to the surface, which transfer is accomplished with substantially aligned particles according to the teachings of this patent.
British Pat. No. 1,183,479 discloses a method of orienting magnetic particles in a liquid prior to the deposition of the liquid on a tape media, while British Pat. No. 1,331,604 relates to the recording of information, especially security information, onto cards having magnetic layers thereon. The cards according to the '604 patent, are provided with a magnetic water mark by orienting preselected areas of a coating consisting of acicular magnetic particles in a binder, while the coating is in a liquid state, followed by causing the coating to solidify.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,202 is a device for transporting a document that has been mutilated or erroneously encoded wherein there is provided a predetermined area for the receipt of correctly encoded magnetic image character recognition information (MICR). As indicated in this patent, the information involved is referred to as MICR characters, which characters appear, for example, at the bottom of personal checks as printed numbers and symbols. These checks have been printed in an ink containing magnetizable particles therein, and when the information contained on the document is to be read, the document is passed through a sorter/reader which first magnetizes the magnetizable particles, and subsequently detects a magnetic field of the symbols resulting from the magnetic retentivity of the ink. The characters and symbols involved, according to the '202 patent are generally segregated into three separate field, the first field being termed a transient field, which contains the appropriate symbols and characters to identify the bank, bank branch, or the issuing source. The second field contains the account affected by the transactions, and the third field, which cannot be pre-recorded indicates the amount of the check. Typically, the first two fields are preencoded, that is they can be placed on the check document prior to the bank or issuing source sending the checks to the customer for use. However, after the check has been presented to the bank for payment, and is processed through various data processing systems, the amount of the check must be encoded at the appropriate location, this latter step being referred to as post encoding. Post encoding is typically accomplished with special encoding machines having a keyboard operated by an individual who generally observes the amount written on the check, and encodes the amount in MICR characters in the amount field of a clear band for example.
Additional, there is disclosed in an Anser Company Bulletin, published about June 1, 1983, a printer for checks and forms based on ion deposition imaging. According to the description contained in this publication, the Anser I printing technology allows for the printing of checks by generating a cloud of free ions in a charging chamber by means of a high frequency electric field, and subsequently introducing a second field for the purpose of accelerating a small portion of these ions through a very small hole into the dielectric surface of an imaging cylinder. Development is then apparently accomplished by applying toner to the charged image, followed by transfer and fixing to a substrate such as paper. Apparently, fixing is accomplished by cold pressure fusing, thus single component toner particles are selected.
While the prior art processes are suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for simple, economical processes for generating documents. More specifically, there remains a need for generating documents suitable for magnetic image character recognitions wherein the documents involved can be entirely printed in one step thereby eliminating the need to stock numerous different document blanks. Moreover, there continues to be a need for improved processes which will print entire documents, such as personal checks and wherein the format design and customer information contained on the check, such as name, address, and check numbers, can be simply and rapidly modified. There also remains a need for improved processes for generating documents, especially personal checks, suitable for magnetic image character recognition, which process utilizes conventional, simple known electrostatographic imaging methods, and wherein there is selected certain magnetic dry toner compositions.